


you are my favorite medicine

by baekfastlunchdinner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastlunchdinner/pseuds/baekfastlunchdinner
Summary: Songfic. "Trouble I'm In" by Twinbed.You are, you are my favorite medicine.You are, you are where the edge began.You are, you areYou are the trouble I'm in.





	you are my favorite medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I watched exosexo's Chanbaek video "The Trouble I'm In" and my god. I just got addicted to the video and the song. I replayed the songs so many times while I was writing this fic. And I really wanted to bring out that beautiful side of Chanbaek. Real or not. We'll never know. But for now my heart aches because they look so in love.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this. Becuz one, FEELS. I'm sure thats enough. Hope I did great.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! **[baekfastlunchdinner](https://baekfastlunchdinner.tumblr.com/)**

_I wanna feel your touch_

Chanyeol felt lacking. He was whole. He had friends. He had a family. A career he loved. But he felt incomplete.

_It's burning me like an ember_

He was craving something. He just had to find it. 

_Pretending it's not enough_

That was when he found him. Broken. Fragile. Incomplete. With eyes that shined so bright and laughter that rang so clear.

_I wanna feel us together._

They matched each other. He was everything. He was perfect. Conversations starting, growing longer. Eyes saying more than words being let out.

_So I'm giving in_

One, two trips to the beach. Reservations in restaurants. Introductions of close friends. Waiting after work. Saturdays of movie watching.

_So I'm giving in_

Eyes so bright. Kisses so sweet. He never felt alone anymore. He was all he needed. Baekhyun was all he needed.

_To the trouble I'm in._

Hearts beating. Bodies meeting. Eyes burning. Breaths mixing. He couldn't get enough.

_So I'm giving in_

Back arching. Fingers curling. Grip tightening. Legs around his waist squeezing.

_To the trouble I'm in_

Screaming. Gasping. Nothing but bliss. The small body under his. Nothing felt better.

_To the trouble I'm in_

Saying I love you into a kiss. His head against his. He said it the first time that night. Hearing an echo from the other. An 'I love you too' in the silence.

_You are, you are_

Everything felt right.

_My favorite medicine._

Late night talks. Early morning breakfasts.

_You are, you are_

Longer grocery lists. Short, skinny legs under wide shirts. Two toothbrushes in the bathroom.

_You're where the edge began_

Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Big and small slippers on the house rug. 

_You are you are_

Nibbles on his ears. Tiny fingers on his guitar. And puppy smiles against his lips. 

_Just one last time again_

Dates in the movie theater. Duckies in the bathtub.

 _You are you are_

Small arguments. Big conflicts. Ending in tears, tight hugs, and sorry's. 

_You are the trouble I'm in._

Pecks on warm, feverish heads. Coughs sounding. Gentle hands nursing.

_You are the trouble I'm in._

Gifts in christmas. Letters on valentines'. Train tickets to the hometown.

_You are the trouble I'm in._

Visits to the parents' house.

_You are you are_

He was in deep and Park Chanyeol knew it.

_My favorite medicine_

Every smile. Every hand hold. Every glance.

_You are you are_

He was breathing it all in. Life has never felt so peaceful.

_You're where the edge began_

Secrets. Promises. Countless photographs. 

_You are you are_

Two lives turning into one.

_Just one last time again_

A pair of matching silver rings.

_You are you are_

Everything was Baekhyun. And Baekhyun was everything. 

_You are the trouble I'm in_

Chanyeol had come to know.

_You are the trouble I'm in._

And suddenly, he wasn't lacking anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful song really. Tell me how I did by leaving a comment, lovelies ●︿● 
> 
> (shameless self-promotion) tumblr: **[baekfastlunchdinner](https://baekfastlunchdinner.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
